Project/Summary ? Admin Core The overarching goal of this Developmental Center is to provide a new research infrastructure to the community to address the complexity of lower urinary tract symptoms (LUTS) leading to benign prostatic hyperplasia (BPH). This Center, called the Vanderbilt Center for Translational Research in Benign Urologic Disease (VCTRBUD), creates a novel resource to allow investigators to explore hypotheses using gene expression data developed from the Medical Treatment of Prostatitis Symptoms (MTOPS) study. The Center's Administrative Core plays a critical role in administrative oversight for all activities within the Center. The Administrative Core will provide management structure for the Center, oversee all travel related to the center, and provide oversight to all activities in the research project, including tissue acquisition, coordination with the University of Colorado and NIDDK, IRB compliance, and strategic oversight. Should problems develop; the scientific advisory board will consult with the Director and Associate Director to suggest an appropriate course of action which will continue to maximize the impact of the overall research program. The Administrative Core will also be responsible for implementation of the Educational Enrichment Program. This program will support undergraduate students, fellows, and graduate students with coursework and research work to provide an essential early exposure to research in benign urologic research. The Core will be responsible for maintaining the website for the Center, and for communicating with other Centers. The Core will also support an annual retreat to maximize the interaction between benign disease researchers at Vanderbilt and the wider scientific community. Speakers relevant to the work of the center, and ideally with placement in other comparable Centers, will be invited to speak and interact at the retreat. Investigators from the Vanderbilt Diabetes Center, the Vanderbilt Institute of Obesity and Metabolism, the Center for Quantitative Sciences, and the Renal Center at Vanderbilt will be invited. The Administrative Core will foster collaborations within Vanderbilt and across similar Centers, laying the groundwork for a larger Center proposal in the future.